militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
62 Reserve Cavalry Squadron
The 62 Reserve Cavalry Squadron is an armoured unit in the Irish Reserve Defence Forces (RDF). It was formed in 2005 from the former 11 Cavalry Squadron FCÁ, 11 Motor Squadron FCÁ, 11 Cyclist Regiment FCÁ, and 41, 42, 43, 44 Cyclist Squadrons LDF. Locations and Operations HQ is located at Cathal Brugha Barracks, Rathmines, Dublin. The unit is twinned with 2 Cavalry Squadron in the same barracks. Both are part of 2 Eastern Brigade. See website link below for more details. Training As a cavalry unit, troopers get extensive training on infantry weapons as well as heavy mounted armaments. In addition the unit operates a variety of vehicles including motorbikes, 4x4 Landrovers, trucks and armoured cars. Troopers are put through a rigorous training course involving basic infantry weapons and other military skills. Troopers eventually progress from motorbikes and 4x4s through to heavy truck and armoured car driving. History The Emergency The units roots start during The Emergency. During World War II, Ireland adopted a stance of strict neutrality, and contingency plans were made to defend the state from enemies from abroad, supported mainly by volunteer "reservists". A Cyclist Squadron was formed in March 1942, part of the Corps in the North Dublin area. On 14 May 1942 the 41st Cyclist Squadron was established, made up of active cyclist from Dublin clubs, and training began in McKee Barracks. Thus the embryonic 11 Cyclist Regiment L.D.F was born, with the 42nd (An Óige) Cyclist Squadron following shortly afterwards, and the 43rd Cyclist Squadron after that. The Guidgon of the latter included a Pegasus, which was incorporated into the 11 Cavalry (FCA) Regimental Guidgon after the Emergency. The next Squadron was the 44th (an Irish speaking unit), and the formation of a Headquarters brought the Regiment to full strength. On 15 October 1944 the Guidgons were formally presented to the Regiment. These units were not involved directly in the conflict in Europe, and when "The Emergency" ended, the raison d’être for the L.D.F ceased. However there was recognition of the need for a reserve force and so all members of the L.D.F were given the option of forming the new Fórsa Cosanta Áitiúil (F.C.A) in 1946. Time marched on and the 11 Cyclist Regiment became mechanised the last ‘cyclist camp’ being Renmore in 1947. Mechanisation from 1948 meant the Unit got Ford V8 Armoured Cars, (built in Thompson of Carlow), ‘Bug-Chasers’ or Gitnas, Beaverettes and BSA motor bikes. Coy Sgt. J.Dillon (F.C.A) reports of a return visit to Renmore in 1949 which included a "mile-and-a-half long cortege". This must indeed have been a sight to behold. He also reports that the R.S.M was able to hand over this mighty armada "all present and correct" in Eyre Square ! (See An Cosantoir, Vol IX, No.10 October 1949 page 488). At the end of the 50’s the F.C.A was integrated into the regular Army Brigade structure, Clem Kinsella got lateral promotion to the Brigade Staff and first regular Officer Commanding, Comdt. J.Larkin, was appointed. Commanding Officers from 1959 onwards were regular serving Comdts. The Regiment was reduced to Squadron strength, as 11 Motor Squadron, the appointment of a Regimental Sgt. Major went with the Regiment into history and John (Nobby) Clark became Squadron Sergeant. The 60’s were lean years for the 11 Motor Squadron. Commitments to the UN stripped the Unit of the Armour and in fairness the military higher command had more demands than ever on resources. So the 11 Motor Squadron slipped down the list of priorities as far as armament was concerned. Whatever the reasons the strength dropped very low so much so that we went to camp in Kilkenny one year in the late 1960s in a bus the whole unit! In these circumstances, contrary to expectations morale was extraordinary high and ingenuity and improvisation was the order of the day. This period saw the sport of orienteering introduced to the 11 Motor Squadron. Things changed in the early 1970s. Two incidents happened, though whether they were casually linked is open to debate. The first was the arrival of the late Mick Considine as training officer and the second the acquiring of the Landsverk L180 armoured cars in December 1972. Capt.Considine seemed to take it for granted that the 11 Cavalry Squadron was a military unit. He brooked no excuses and the Unit responded. The norm was one weekend and one field day a month. Baldonnel runways became a second home for Lansverk driving. Capt. Considine left on promotion to Comdt. and Capt. Brendan McCann replaced him. He was of the same mould and over night exercises, 07.00 Pt parades became the norm. Squadron Sergeant John Clark retired in 1973 to be replaced by Squadron Sergeant Joe Carroll. Joe had been the regular Quartermaster in the 11 Motor Squadron who rejoined the F.C.A. Both men added a "je ne sais quoi" to the spirit of the Squadron and will be remembered for long years to come. In 1970 the 11 Motor Squadron was called to the aid the Army and supply troops on border duty in Cootehill, Castleblaney, and Dundalk. The Unit furthermore did security duties in Carrickmines, Finglas ESB station, and Roundwood, and supplies drivers for security details around Dublin. All this activity added a real element of soldiering for the members of the 11 Cavalry Squadron. Mar a deireann an seanfhocal "thuas seal, sios seal" the good times seemed to come to an end in the 1980s. Time caught up with the Lansverks, the last one was boarded in 1985. These magnificent ‘war horses’ had given almost 50 years of service. The old guard officers, Comdt. Clem Kinsella, Capt. Eddie Farrell, Frank McMahon, Tom Buckley, Paddy Boyle, Comdt. Brendan O’Tighearnaigh and Comdt. William Moulton all retired in this decade as did Squadron Sergeant Joe Carroll, Squadron Quartermaster Peadar Grimes and Sgt. Willie McDonagh. However the 1980s were not all doom and gloom. The Landsverks were replaced by Panhard AML 60’s. Adventure training was given a "place in the sun" and weapons training continued. Under a Cavalry Corps reorg, the unit was renamed 11 Cavalry Squadron in keeping with other Corps units. The 11 Cavalry Squadron moved from McKee Barracks to Griffith Barracks in 1986 an in effect ‘twinned’ with the 2 Cavalry Squadron, to the mutual satisfaction and benefit of both. The first integrated camp, all Squadrons, regular and F.C.A, took place in fort Davis (Cork) in 1987, and the 11 Cavalry Squadron competed on an equal footing with its sister units. During the 1990s, the Squadron revived its charity collection at Christmas, with particular emphasis on collecting for Children’s hospitals. The AML60 became a familiar sight opposite the GPO each December. Total receipts are well over the 350K for the years of effort, and help the Hospitals to fund the purchase of vital diagnostic equipment, especially in Temple Street Hospital. The fine tradition of shooting continued into the 1990s, with the unit winning Brigade BAP competition, and SS Bill Prenderville winning the All Army Gustav Individual. In 1998 the Unit also won the Brigade Military Skills competition for first time. Into the new Millennium the 11 Cavalry Squadron developed more intensive training programs, and broader range of courses, with armoured car shoots conducted at least twice a year, and FCÁ personnel taking part on the same gunnery shoot as their PDF counterparts. As part of a wider restructure of the defence forces (which began from 2000), the 11 Cavalry Squadron FCA was stood down in October 2005 and the new 62 Reserve Cavalry Squadron RDF took up the mantel. External links * 62cavalry.com Category:Military units and formations of the Irish Army